1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for an internal combustion engine, in which a mounting bracket for mounting an internal combustion engine on a vehicle and a thermostat provided in a channel for cooling water are formed in a unit.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventionally, a cooling water for vehicles is adapted to circulate between the internal combustion engine and a radiator to cool a cylinder block and the like in order to keep a temperature of the cylinder block or a cylinder head at a constant one or control the temperature in order to avoid a seizure. FIG. 13 is a schematic diagram showing the cooling system for a water cooling type internal combustion engine, and FIG. 14 shows a systematic drawing for this water cooling system. In FIG. 13, sign 1 shows an internal combustion engine and sign 2 shows internal combustion engine body.
In the internal combustion engine body 2, a water cooling channel (not shown) is provided and this water channel is provided with a water pump 3 which is mounted on the front side of the vehicle and driven by a V-belt as well as a cooling fan 3A. This cooling water channel is composed of basically a main channel and a by-pass channel. In the main channel, the cooling water discharged from the water pump 3 flows from the cylinder block 4 to the cylinder head 5 through a cooling water piping 6, and from an upper tank (not shown) to the radiator 7, and from a lower tank (not shown) through a cooling water piping 8 to a thermo-case 9, and through a cooling water piping 10, it returns again to the water pump 3.
Further, the by-pass channel is a channel which circulates to the water pump 3 from the cylinder head 5 without passing through the radiator 7 when the thermostat 11 is closed. The thermostat 11 closes the valve when the temperature of the cooling water is low to stop a flowing of the cooling water to radiator 7 and make the warming time period shorten by circulating the cooling water through the by-pass channel.
In addition, channels such as circulating the cooling water from the cylinder head 5 through a heater core 12, the thermo-case 9 and the cooling water piping 10 to the water pump 3, and circulating the cooling water from the cylinder head 5 through a throttle body 13, the thermo-case 9 and the cooling water piping 10 to the water pump 3 are provided. Now, in FIG. 13, the sign 14 represents a water reservoir tank, and sign W and arrows represent flowing directions of the cooling water. In FIG. 15, the sign 17 represents an exhaust manifold.
The thermo-case 9 is what installs a thermostat 11, which is formed with a case body 9a and a thermo-cap 9b. This thermo-case 9 is mounted on the cylinder head 5 which is disposed at the rear side of a lengthwise-setting internal combustion engine, a crank shaft of which is disposed in parallel with a back-and-forth direction of a vehicle (hereinafter, such engine is referred to as lengthwise-setting internal combustion engine, and an engine in which a crank shaft is disposed normally to the back-and-forth direction horizontally is referred to as crosswise-setting internal combustion engine) and higher than the cylinder block 4 (the schematic diagram of FIG. 13 is what helps understandings of the circulation of the cooling water, and actually, the thermo-case 9 is mounted on the cylinder head 5 disposed above the cylinder block 4).
Further, FIG. 15 shows a cooling apparatus in which the thermo-case 9 is disposed at a substantially intermediate position of the lengthwise-setting internal combustion engine 1 in the back-and-forth direction of the vehicle, and mounted on the cylinder block 4 positioned lower than the cylinder head 5. Further, a cooling water piping 8 connecting this thermo-case 9 and the lower tank of the radiator 7 is disposed close to the internal combustion engine body 2. Now, in FIG. 15, the identical members in FIG. 13 are attached with the same signs and their explanations are omitted.
In the conventional prior art explained above, in what is shown in FIG. 13, since the thermo-case 9 is mounted on the cylinder head 5 of the internal combustion engine 1, the mounting position of the thermostat 11 becomes higher, and the thermo-case 9 is mounted at the rear side of the lengthwise-setting internal combustion engine 1, there arises a problem that the cooling water piping connecting the thermo-case 9 and the lower tank of the radiator becomes longer.
At that state, when the cooling water is filled in the radiator 7, since the thermo-case 9 is located at a higher position and the thermostat 11 is closed, there arises a problem that, in the cooling water piping 8, a standing air is apt to be generated. If such a standing air is generated, there arises a problem which causes the cooling water to be reduced and to invite a deterioration of the internal combustion engine (for example, seizure).
Further, FIG. 15 shows a cooling apparatus in which the thermo-case 9 is disposed on a substantially intermediate position of the lengthwise-setting internal combustion engine 1 in the back-and-forth direction, and mounted on the cylinder block. By this construction, there has been also arisen a problem that the mounting position of the thermo-case 9 becomes high and the cooling water piping 8 which connects the lower tank and of the radiator 7 and the thermo-case 9 becomes long.
Further, there are also problems in which the cylinder block 4 needs a space for mounting the thermo-case 9 or a boss for tightening the thermo-case 9. In addition, since the cooling water piping 8 is disposed close to the internal combustion engine body 2, there is a problem that the cooling water pipings 8 and 10 receive the heat of the internal combustion engine body 2 and the cooling efficiency is decreased.